Day 16 of Write Every Day in November (One Last Request)
by whatawhatatomgirl
Summary: Hey guys so welcome to the first day of Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. If you guys want to do this too, feel free. Dean is asked by Castiel if he has any request that Cas can grant. Dean is taken aback, but realizes there is one thing he wants and Cas can in fact give it to him.


Day 16 of Write Every Day in November: As of writing this I'm on the third to last episode of season 10. So I'm pretty up to date on how the whole mark of Cain thing is being handled. (I hope to be fully caught up by the end of the week) I have no real reason for writing this fic other than it's what I felt like writing. I think it came out good and I hope you guys like it.

One Last Request

Summary: Dean is asked by Castiel if he has any request that Cas can grant. Dean is taken aback, but realizes there is one thing he wants and Cas can in fact give it to him.

Dean got up and headed to the kitchen to get more coffee. A few days ago three teenagers had stumbled across a drunken orgy in the woods. When they were spotted the group had attacked the teens and torn them limb from limb. It seemed odd, but not necessarily supernatural. Until Dean and Sam found out that all the people involved had been die hard teetotalers and virgins or born again virgins. Sam had said earlier that something about what happened seemed familiar and when they dug a little they found out about a cult for Dionysus, a Greek god known for debauchery. Apparently back in the day the cult would get together for parties and there was a story of them tearing apart those who intruded.

So they then had to figure out how to kill a God….. again. Dean had suggested luring the God out with a box and stick trap with Jonny Walker as bait. Sam being a giant nerd had told Dean that the plan wouldn't work because Dionysus was the god of wine not whisky. They had found a way to summon him, but the way to kill him was trickery. Dionysus needed to be stabbed with a branch from a grape vine that came from Greece. Sam thought they should ask Cas to see if he could got to Greece and get what they needed, but Dean wanted to find another way. He knew Cas was running on an already low and limited battery. Dean didn't want him using his mojo unless absolutely necessary. He'd even convinced Cas to stay with them at the bunker. Cas seemed a little lost without Hannah and while he still wanted to find those who had fallen and refused to return to heaven, but Dean convinced him to stay.

By some miracle Sam had found amazing news. Apparently Dionysus had a tendency to not really stay dead. Sam had found that the men of letters actually had what they needed. Only problem was that after it had been used they stuck it in archives and hadn't bothered to label it. So Dean and Sam were both going to have to spend hours looking for a stick. It was annoying, but it needed to be done.

Sam had already got started, but Dean needed a caffeine boost if he was going to be spending hours trying to tell the difference between a regular oak stake and one made from a grape vine.

Dean turned around after filing his cup and jumped when he saw Cas standing in from of him. Dean sighed. "Dude we got to get you a bell," he said annoyed.

Cas frowned. "I'm sorry Dean I just…." He stopped a moment before continuing "I was just thinking that I needed to talk to you about something important."

Dean frowned. "Well lay it on me Cas. Sam can wait for me a little longer."

Cas nodded. "I am determined to not let the mark win. We will cure you Dean I'm sure we will. Still since I am the one you asked to…. 'take you out' if the mark takes over I only find it fair that I fulfill any last wishes you may have."

Dean was shocked and he was speechless for a minute. "Dam Cas…. Even when I had hell hounds after me I didn't do the whole bucket list thing. I…. I don't know what I could have you do." Dean's mind being a traitor whispered the one thing he did want. The one thing he wished he could do, but was too scared to. Even if Dean could ask for it he couldn't because it would only make things harder in the end. What Dean wanted would risk his plan to have Cas be the one to kill him if the mark of Cain overtook him.  
Cas seemed to see that Dean was hesitating so he spoke softly.

"I could read your mind if you can't say it. Anything you want Dean I'll give it to you. I am still positive we will cure you, but if I have to kill you I want to do it knowing I helped you do the thing you wanted most."

Dean looked at Cas and his breath caught as he wondered if he was reading the signs wrong. Dean knew what he wanted and at this point he was tired. Everyone was so sure the mark could be cured even though Dean wasn't, but that only added to his desire to finally have the one thing he wanted the most.

"Cas… this can't change anything. In the end if it comes down to it I need you to deal with me. Promise me Cas that if I get like Cain you will stop me not matter what." 

Cas looked at Dean and nodded. "I promise you Dean that if need be I will make sure you are taken care of."

Dean nodded. "Good," he said and then pulled Cas forward into a kiss. Cas seemed shocked at first, but he kissed back and Dean melted. He had no idea where Cas learned to kiss but he didn't care. Dean wrapped him arms around Cas waist and pulled him closer. Cas rested his arms around Dean's neck. The kiss wasn't explicit, but it was the best kiss in Dean's life. When they finally pulled away they still held each other. Dean smiled and Cas smiled back. Neither had any idea if they really could fix the mark of Cain, but Dean knew that even if he only had a few more days left before he became a monster he wanted to spend them with Cas like this. If anything Dean's wavering faith turned into a steely resolve as he had finally gotten something he wanted so badly he didn't want to let it go. Cas leaned in and they shared a shorter sweeter kiss before again pulling away.

The future seemed dark and bleak and scary as all hell, but maybe it would be easier to faith now that a barrier had fallen. They didn't know what would happen, but at least they wouldn't end things with the question of what if. It was freighting and part of Dean wanted to run, but he wouldn't. He was sick of running and he wasn't going to give up when he finally had something he had pinned after for so long. They stood there in the kitchen of the bunker with an unseeable future and it was freighting, but they wouldn't be facing it alone. No matter what happened right now they had no regrets and it was the most freeing feeling in the world.


End file.
